Sum It Up!
by kandierain15
Summary: It's been three years since Kagome first entered the Feudal Era. When she starts gaining powers not unlike Sesshomaru's, what new will occur in her life?


Sum It Up!

By:kandierain15(Sesshomaru15 is my A-single-spark account)

Chapter 1 finished on June 28, 2007

I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the character Rakuya and the script for this story. ^_^

Author's note: Sesshomaru will not be in this chapter. I'm so sorry for this.

Chapter One: Mystery Blood!

"Aghh, such a good dream of that nice test too," I sighed smile fading off my face after waking up abruptly from the sunshine in my face through my sleeping bag.

"Uh-oh, it's 3:30 p.m! Inuyasha must be fuming right now for me not waking up... wait! Shouldn't Inuyasha be interrupting my thoughts by now?"I thought looking at my watch and then looked up in the trees.

Sigh He's not here...again," I mumbled slipping out of my sleeping bag and woke Shippo up gently from sleep. When he woke up I said...

"Can you please see if Inuyasha's around here somewhere?" I asked sighing because I was making the Kitsune do this.

"Ummmm... Momma, I can smell he's around here somewhere but I don't want you to know who he's with," Shippo said twining his fingers behind his back.

"Shippo, will you please tell me who he's with, I won't be mad," I asked dreading the name.

"I'm sorry Momma but Inuyasha is with Kikyo and I'msorry!Theirruttingandkikyoishismatenow!Iamsosorrmomma!"He said bowing his head.

"Huh"I said before it all made sense to me, the disappearing, the ignoring me game, the "I'm too good for you" act. Everything! I snapped.

"Ohhhhhh, so this guy thinks he can go mate Kikyo in the morning and then come back and boss us around does he? Well he's in for a BIG suprize when he gets back from his little whore," I mumbled to myself glaring.

"Momma, isn't it about time for you to try and wake up Sango and Miroku up before Miroku wakes up and does something to make him knocked out throughout breakfast,"Shippo quickly said partly to keep me from fuming some more and also because he didn't want Sango being in a bad mood either.

"Ahhh...I think that would be a good idea because I remember the last time he did that Sango woke up and was in a bad mood for hours afterward and Miroku ate two helpings at lunch that day,"I said groaning softly as I headed towards Miroku's sleeping form.

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku.....MIROKU YOU DUMBASS! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU LAND ON PLUTO, MAYBE YOU'LL STAY UP THEN," I yelled when he didn't wake up and I got upset with him, then I looked around and Shippo's hair were all on end, Shippo was sitting straight up in her sleeping bag wide-eyed and shocked.

"The Hanyou had to have heard that wherever he is... and Morocco's still asleep,"Sango said with a sigh."I'll let him grope me...and I will not hit the Baka houshi hentai. I promise I won't hit him!"

""Are you sure Sango, I mean it has to be a reflex to hit him. I mean we've all been together for three years now," I said worried I might not survive another hungry Miroku.

"I promise I will not hit him," Sango said inching closer and closer but the doubt on my face was growing more with each inch. Grope, grope...wait for it, wait for it, SMACK I groaned.

"Sango, if he's knocked out I'm gonna..." I never got to finish because Miroku was laying down, laughing because we all thought he was asleep.

"Okay guys, please be quiet, Kagome would you PLEASE make some breakfast for the group so you don't have to deal with three hungry people,"Shippo said to stop me from killing Miroku myself.

"YAY! Now that you all are awake I can ask you guys if you would like some really good breakfast that's not Ramen noodles, actually it's Cocoa Krispies cereal and Brown Suger Oatmeal for breakfast,"I said grabbing my new blue pack and rummaging through it until I found the items for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yum! This oatmeal stuff you made for us is really really really good!"Shipppo exclaimed happily grabbing his now empty bowl and refilling it for the third time that morning.

"Whoa Shippo, slow down or you'll get a bad stomach-ache, anyway how do you guys like the cereal?"I asked grabbing a bowl and putting some oatmeal in it for myself.

"It's very yummy..."Miroku was saying but then was interrupted by Inuyasha running into the clearing.

"Oh-nooooo,Kagome is so going to kill him for what I found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo, Shippo groaned to himself shaking his head and focused his powers incase he needed them.

"Oi wench, better prepare my breakfast for me bitch," Inuyasha smirked stalking up to Kagome and grabbing her arm harshly hurting her.

"Say That Again And I Will Castrate You So Quickly You Won't Be Able To Fuck Your Dead Quaky One More Time," I shot out at him glaring.

"I heard your conversation with Kikyo about a month ago, you said to her that you thought I was only a copy of her and that my miko powers are pathetic compared to that of her's. Well here's a news flash to you Inuyasha, I AM NOT KIKYO'S COPY! My father and I were the only real monk and miko in our family and in order for someone to be another's reincarnation, they have to be in the family line and Kkyo isn't. I am the only daughter of Hiromi Higeraishi, the famous monk who went around the whole of Japan healing youkai, hanyou, ningen alike. Well I found out that he was my father and that I'm really from this era. He had used his monk powers to create a time portal to the future and settled there, he still came to this era though. He used to go visit a demon slayer village where he was friends with the village leader,"I said smirking as everyone mouth hit the ground.

"No way, Hiromi Higeraishi was a friend of my father and him and his little girl who was my age used to come visit us, but then when she was nine years old..

"He had died from a group of Oni youkai," I finished wide-eyed at who Sango really was to me.

"KYA!!!!!!"Sango screamed hugging me. "You're finally back, we all thought you had died along with your father!!!!

"Wahhhh,Sango it's you, you've been with me for three years now and I haven't even noticed it yet! I'm so happy." I squealed hugging her back.

"But Kags, if you're here then what happened to the powers my father taught you, you could also purify someone more powerful than Naraku x10!?"Sango asked.

"I can't really so that so much anymore unless someone taught me again,"I answered when Sango noticed that I was hiding something else from them.

"What else are you not telling us Kagome, you know you can trust us,"Sango asked concern showing on her face.

"Somehow I turned up that somewhere in my bloodline that there are traces of youkai blood in it and because I lived around youkia for nine years and then I didn't for...six years, and then I started again for three years, the youkai blood has awakened and my youkai blood and miko blood are molding together and trying to push out my human blood permanently and I may become the first youkai-miko ever if they sucead,"I explained.

Mama,what yoke would you be if you did become a yoke ,"Ship asked me plucking himself into my lap.

"Well I asked myself that question too, so I researched more about my family and found out that I'll be a silver-inuyoukai, I found out that a yoke from the north is my great-great-great... you know what I mean,"I said as I suddenly grabbed my stomach stifling a scream.

MOMMA!,Shippo screamed as I collapsed onto the ground near Inuyasha.

"It's her yoke blood, it's trying to push out the human blood and turn her into a youkai,"Sango said as she took my limp form and started rocking back and forth."The best thing we can do for her is pray right now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do...think...be...human,"I heard Sang say bits of something as I came to.

"Sango,are you okay,what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"I asked worried as her eyes widened.

"Kagome, you look like a girl version of Sesshomaru-sama!"Sango exclaimed handing me the pocket mirror from my bag.

"Oh-no, I was afraid of this, my yoke and mike blood have turned me into a yoke...OHO I really do look like Sesshomaru don't I?!"I said looking at myself through the mirror.

I had silver hair with purple highlights. I had silver eyes and had two pink stripes on my cheeks and purple with hints of silver eyeshadow came on when I ran my fingers over my I looked at my hands I had purple-colored claws and stripes on my wrists,ankles and knows where else. I had changed into a black halter top with full-moon earrings. I was also wearing low-rise jeans with strap-up sandals that were pink and black...

"Wow! Very gothic-princess type look,"I thought to myself. "I love it!

"Wow mama, you've got a royal marking, look at your forehead,"Shippo exclaimed.

"Huh,"I asked as I took a look at the mirror again but now only at my forehead this time.....NO WAY! THAT JACKASS HAD A KID!!??"I screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-da! End of chapter one:Mystery Blood. Yeah-yeah, I left you all with a cliffy but I will tell you this. IT'S NOT SESSHOMARU!!!

Okay, if you sweet people would be kind, I will update if I get FIVE reviews.

It's not hard! Hell, I don't care if only one person reviews five times.

So read & review


End file.
